Never a Monster
by redasthedawn
Summary: What if Maven was never a monster? What if Elara used him without him knowing? What if he chose to fight her whispering and be his own person? Find out what would happen and see who Mare would choose if both Calore brothers were options.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I love Red Queen and wanted to share my enthusiasm with other readers like you. Some of the first chapters are very similar to the end of Red Queen because I needed to start off with the ending. Anything in bold is from Red Queen and is credited to Victoria Aveyard. Some will also sound similar. The characters all belong to Victoria Aveyard. Feel free to give some feedback on your ideas. Thanks for reading!**

 **Picking up on Page 260 of Red Queen.**

 **"Elara, you have to get Maven out of here," I tell her. "Don't worry about me, just keep him safe."**

 **"Oh, don't you fret, little lightning girl," she sneers. "I don't think about you at all.** I'm doing this for me and my son only."

Maven finally has the courage to speak up to his mother..

"Mother, why are you doing this?" He sounds close to tears.

"For you Maven, for us. With your father and brother gone, you are free to rule! You will be king just like you've always wanted. You will no longer be the shadow."

"I DID want to be king, at one time. I've found a greater cause, a greater purpose." He meets my eyes with his sparking blue eyes and I see he means it. While helping the Scarlet Guard and being with me he no longer felt like a shadow.

"You'll change your mind. You're still blinded by that red rat." She spits looking at me.

"That's why I'm going through with this and you WILL be king. My son WILL BE KING!"

 **"CAPTAIN TYROS!" Cal roars, still able to speak. Elara has not taken that from him yet. But no one comes running. No one can hear us. "EVANGELINE! PTOLEMUS, SOMEONE HELP!"**

Elara ignores Cal turning back to Maven.

"My boy did you not realize I knew everything. I've known everything from the beginning. I've been in your little mind and you haven't even noticed."

"Then why did you let it happen?"

She scoffs "To weaken the king and his pitiful kingdom."

"CAPTAIN TYROS!" Cal yells again

"I'm not listening to this any longer." Elara says turning to Cal and The king.

 **Cal panics, his eyes growing wide,"What are you doing?"**

 **Beneath him, the kings face darkens,"Isn't it obvious?"**

Those times she looked through my memories, she didn't care that he was in my memories. She didn't care that he was a part of this. She just wants the rest of us to go down for her and her son to rise to the top.

"All these ideas Maven had, you slipped into his mind and put them there!" I yell catching on

"You gave him the idea for the targets because they were YOUR enemies. You gave him the idea to push me to Cal even though you knew he would never choose me. You made us all believe all of this!"

She laughs,"It's not my fault everyone was stupid enough to fall for it. I can't believe they even let a whisper queen on the throne. But here I am and here I will be with my son who deserves this crown more than either of you fools!" She glares between Tiberias and Cal.

"You both put him in the shadows. He was always second to Cal. Now I have doomed all of you and the Scarlet Guard."

She rounds on me,"You foolish little girl. **Your idiocy almost caused my ruin. Using your own Guard in the escape. Causing all the outages. Do you really think I missed your tracks?"**

 **Numb I shake my head, "You let me do it. You knew all about it all."**

 **"Of course, how do you think you've come this far. I had to protect you from anyone with enough sense to see the signs. You are red and you are doomed to fail."**

She shakes her head and turns back to her plan and claps her hands.

"Alright, let's get this over with. "

Tiberias looks at Maven still in chains beside me, "Maven, you are my son and I love you. Nothing will change that. Not even her and what she is about to do." He cast a glance at Elara.

 **"Dearest, I'm not doing anything. But your beloved boy," she says slapping Cal. "The perfect heir" she slaps harder this time," Coriane's son," this slap draws blood,splitting his lip. "I cannot speak for him"**

"Mother," Maven says shaking," please don't do this." He must know what she's thinking. "If you love me. Don't do this."

"Maven, I'm doing this because I loved you when they didn't. You'll thank me later. "

 **Nothing prepares me for what comes next. What Elara makes her puppets do. Cal's hand shakes, reaching forward,pushed along by her will. He tries to resist, struggling with every ounce of strength he has, but it's no use. This is a battle he does not know how to fight.**

 **When his hand closes around the gilded sword, pulling it from the sheath at his father's waist, the last piece of the puzzle slips into place. Tears course down his face, steaming against burning hot skin.**

I look to see Maven trembling and biting his lip as his face looks the same.

 **"It's not you" Tiberias says, his eyes on Cal's wretched face. "I know it's not you son. This is not your fault. "**

 **The sword rises in the air, shaking in Cal's trembling fingers. The blade is ceremonial at best, but the edge gleams, sharp as a razor.**

I try to reach for my lighting, but nothing comes. I realize Arven is still standing there, clearly loyal to the queen. Keeping me and Maven from using our abilities.

 **"Please" is all Cal can say, forcing out the words. "Please."**

I feel tears gather in my own eyes

for what Cal is about to do unwillingly. And for what Maven has to watch his mother do.

Now Maven is thrashing against his handcuffs. "Mother!! Don't you dare! Stop! I don't want this!"

 **There is no regret in Elara's eyes and no remorse. This moment has been coming for a long time. When the sword flashes, arching through air and flesh and bone, she doesn't blink.**

 **The king'a corpse lands with a thud, his head rolling to a stop a few feet away. Silver blood splashes across the floor in a mirrored puddle, lapping at Cal's toes. He drops the sword, letting it clang against stone, before falling to his knees, his head in his hands.**

He lets out an unearthly sound of anguish clawing his hands through his hair. The crown clatters across the floor, circling in blood, until it stops at Elara'a feet.

Maven is ghostly pale and in a state of shock with his tears in slow motion on his face.

 **When Elara screams, wailing and thrashing over the Kings body, I almost laugh aloud at the absurdity of it all. Has she changed her mind? Has she lost it entirely?**

 **The I hear the click of cameras switching on, coming back to life.**

"You killed him!" Elara wails pointing at Cal. "You killed your father!" She covers her face to hide a smirk. "You killed your father for the crown and framed your brother as being involved with the Scarlet Guard!"

Cal is in shock and doesn't understand, but I do. Everyone will see this and believe it. No one will follow Cal anymore.

"Run Cal!" I scream, trying to snap him back to life. "You have to run!"

Arven has let me go and I feel my electricity surging through my veins. Maven snaps out of it shaking his head to clear his brain. His mother just killed his father.

I just know we have to run.

I look to Maven. We make eye contact and he mouths. "Go"

In a rage he melts his restraints and sets the room ablaze.

Elara looks shocked and I use her being distracted to try to get Cal to run. He won't move so I give him a little shock and scream,"RUN!"

He gets to his feet quickly and almost slips in a pool of blood.

Elara snaps out of it and I expect her to come after us but she continues acting all distraught for the cameras.

Maven sets a wall of fire between us and him and his mother trying to protect us. "Run!" He mouths.

I hesitate. I don't want to leave him. But then his mother wouldn't hurt him.

I drag Cal along. We both have tears falling down our faces but his are now hot angry tears that I expect to boil on his face as they steam. I'm not even sure where we're going.

 **Feet pound behind us, the familiar sound of boots. Officers, sentinels, soldiers, they're all chasing, coming for us. The king killer and the one who deceived him and his innocent brother.**

 **We run into the banquet hall and Cal blast long tables out of our way with a strong fire. Then the fire alarm is triggered dousing us in water that steams on Cal's skin.**

 **Then the far end of the banquet hall darkens with gray and black uniforms. There's nowhere to run. We have to fight.**

 **My lightning blazes begging to be set free.**

 **"No" Cal'a voice is hollow, broken. He lowers his own hands, letting the flames disappear. "We can't win this.** We have to depend on Maven now."

I look around. We are trapped.

They close in on us. Hundreds of silvers ready to kill us.

They've seen the story Elara wanted them to believe and they do. These are Cal's own soldiers turning on him.

One captain steps forward, keeping his gun surprisingly strapped to his side.

 **"Submit to arrest," he says hands shaking at his once future King.**

 **Cal locks eyes with his old friend and nods. "We submit to arrest, Captain Tyros."**

I want to run. I must run. But I don't. I can't. Cal looks like I feel but worse. **His wounds are soul deep.**


	2. Chapter 2

The events from only a few hours ago feel like days ago as we sit behind bars. The light is dim down here and I can barely make out a figure sitting in the cell next to mine.

I look up to a low ceiling and I can smell the underground air. I've only seen this place from outside and far off but that doesn't mean I don't know where we are.

"The Bowl of Bones" he says speaking my thoughts. His words are low and laced with grief.

I hold out my hands reaching for my lightning but it doesn't come.

I look around for Arven but I don't see him.

"It's silent stone that's silencing your abilities. Don't ask how, I'm not up to explaining it."

He is definitely not the normal Cal who would jump at the opportunity of explaining something to me.

" **The traitor Prince they'll call Me. 'He killed his father for the crown. He just couldn't wait'"**

 **I can't help but add to the story**.

 **"'The red made him do it' they'll gossip to each other. They'll blame me for filling your thoughts with poison. I corrupted you, I made you do it."**

 **"You know I almost chose you this morning. "**

It doesn't feel like just this morning.

"Elara will kill them all."

Cal shifts. "Us? Yes."

"No. I know that"

"Oh, you're family?"

Well I think that too.

"All the others like me."

At that Cal turns from where he had his back to me where he now faces me.

"What?"

"There are more like me. Julian told me and gave me a list. I showed Maven. Now she has seen it in his mind and she will kill them all-"

"I won't let that happen" I'm interrupted by another voice coming through the darkness.

"I can't let either of you be killed and I can't let those others die because of me. I have to stop this"

Maven approaches my cell and leans his head on the bars.

"Maven! How did you get to us?" I ask wondering why Elara would let him down here.

"I told her I would be king. I convinced her I now believed it was best. I let her think she had won. I told her how you had poisoned me and how I always felt alone."

He scoffs," she believed me. And she even believed me when I said I had business with the two traitors. She let me down here."

It sounds strange. Elara is too keen for this. Especially after Maven begged with her. But maybe she really did believe him.

"You can't save us Mavey." Cal sighs. "Maybe you should be king."

"No Cal. I have to save you. I refuse to become the monster she's making me be. She has always messed with my mind from the time I was born but I refuse to let that change me. I don't want to be king. At one point I did. But I don't now. Especially not this way."

He looks away. "I'm sorry Cal. I'm sorry Mare. My mother really is awful."

"This isn't your fault Maven. It's only hers." Cal gets up and reaches for Mavens hand through the bars.

"But, she was in MY mind." He huffs.

I get up too, "You didn't know that. Now, there's no way for us to live without you getting hurt too, so just...be a good king and...change things. For the better."

Cal nods and I grab Mavens hand too and squeeze.

He looks up as his eyes glisten.

"Mare, I never got to tell you that...I love you and... I can't let you die."

I'm surprised by his bold revelation. I always knew we got along and we were friends and of course engaged. But I never thought he would really love me. Well I hoped but I didn't know that it was like this. The way he looks at me. He squeezes my hand back and bites his lip. My eyes are brimming with tears.

"I can't lose you either Cal. You're my brother. No matter if I was in your shadow, I love you." He says.

At that moment a sharp burst of laughter cuts through the prison like knives making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I knew she let him off too easy.

Elara emerges from the darkness with a big smile plastered on her sick face.

"I hate to interrupt because this is all so heartfelt, but it's time for your deaths."

"Mother, I will not let you kill them!" Maven let's go of our hands and turns to face his mother.

"Oh, and how will you stop me? I can't believe you actually thought that you could make me think you had changed your mind. My son should be smarter. I knew you were coming to try to rescue these brats but that will never happen. They will die and you will be king. "

Mavens eyes are boring into hers and I would think she was in his mind if we weren't surrounded by silent stone.

"I refuse to be king. "

"I know. But I will make you be king. I will control you and every move you make. I will fix your mind where you won't resist. When I get done, even when I'm gone you will still rule how I tell you to."

Maven shudders at the thought.

"Mother, you said father thought me the second son. But I seem to never live up to your expectations either."

She actually seems taken aback but then brushes it off and grabs Maven by the arm. She pulls him back from the cells where she can use her whisper abilities and she makes him follow her silently away.

"I guess we're all going to die in some way." Cal breathes

"I'm sorry." I choke out. "It's not Mavens fault. But it is mine."

I hear boots on the stone and look up to see guards and Arven there to take us to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**I took some extra time with this chapter. Just trying to get it right.**

 **I would love some suggestions as far as what happens next, who you ship, etc. Thank you for the comments and feel free to ask questions and offer suggestions! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

MARE

After taking us out of our cells we are marched up a ramp to the arena.

The moments went by in a blur of regret and guilt as Elara had Lucas killed for knowing too much. Then it's our turn. We walk out onto the sand where thousands before us have died. The crowd goes wild cheering for our deaths. I wonder what lies Elara spun about the red blood that will be spilt here. I smirk knowing at least I can show everyone that.

I see a big dome over the arena like the one from the day I fell into the Spiral Garden.

Suddenly Elara appears in her mourning black and is announced and the arena goes silent as she speaks.

"These are the traitors. Mare Molly Barrow is sentenced to death for using technological tricks with the help of your red brethren to trick us into believing you to being silver. You also turned the crowned prince into a monster by manipulating him and almost deceived now King Maven into your tricks as well but he was too smart to fall for your lies. You are also an operative of the terrorist group the Scarlet Guard and are responsible for the deaths of many. Along with Prince Tiberias you have done many despicable crimes against the crown including deception, treason, terrorism and murder. You even," she pretends to add a hitch to her voice" killed my husband the king by tricking his son into doing it. You are a red devil and you," she speaks to Cal," are a traitor to the crown, your blood, and your colors. You killed the king. My husband. Your father. And I pronounce you both guilty of your crimes and sentenced to death. Submit to execution." She fakes crying as she finishes.

I wonder how she has cooked up for us to die. It won't be painless. Arven is standing nearby silencing our abilities so we will face whatever with a disadvantage.

I don't wonder for long.

Suddenly from across the arena, I see Maven come out and my heart sinks. Has she turned on her own son?

"Not you too Mavey." Cal cries.

Maven comes closer. His face is blank and unreadable.

That's when I look up and see Elara positioned where her eyes are directly on Maven and she never seems to blink.

That's when I realize what's happening.

"Cal..." I warn.

Maven just gets closer and I back away.

"Cal!"

Cal spins to face me.

"Mare can't you see we're all three going to die!"

As he says the last word Maven throws a fireball at Cal and I lunge forward barely pulling Cal out of the way as Maven throws another.

"Maven? What are you-" he's cut off by another one as Maven just keeps throwing fireballs at us both and we dance around dodging them. I can't believe Cal can't see the glazed expression on his face or the agony in his eyes as his mother forces him to kill us.

Cal still looks confused.

"Cal, it's not Maven."

It finally clicks with him.

"His mother is punishing all of us. We'll both die and Maven has to live knowing he killed us both. She's teaching him not to cross her." I tell him.

Maven is now getting super close to us and I grab Cal and we run back with Maven chasing us.

He's no longer sending flaming balls at us and is now sending a ring of fire around the arena. It's getting closer and will soon cut us off trapping us and Maven in the ring of flames.

"Cal we have to do something!" I yell.

He doesn't respond at first, eyes fixed on Maven as he gets closer to blocking us in.

"Cal!"

"Mare there's nothing we can do."

Cal's giving up, but I can't. He's still in shock and I can't let him die because he gave up all hope.

I look around thinking quickly. Then my eyes land on Arven and I suddenly have a plan.

"Cal, we have to run towards Arven."

"Why?"

"Just come on! We're running out of time!"

I pull him along and we run closer to Arven.

Maven sees us and redirects his flames after us.

I let go of Cal and thankfully he follows me.

I run left and right trying to throw Maven off and get him to do what I need.

I turn and face Maven and stop. He gathers up a powerful fireball in his hand, thinking I'm done fighting.

It soars towards me and just as it gets close enough that I can almost feel it's heat, I duck.

I know my plan was a success as I hear the fireball hit its target and I smell burning flesh.

CAL

Mare's been leading me around the arena while I've been very distracted. I'm supposed to be the man. I'm supposed to be tough. I'm the fire prince. The crowned Prince of Norta. Flame of the north. I should be protecting Mare.

But I was so distracted by what I had to do. What Elara made me do.

Then when I saw Maven I was so worried. Then he just came after us. I couldn't process it all. I was ready to accept death.

But Mare sure wasn't and still isn't. She says something about running over there and I barely hear as I see the wall of flames get closer to trapping us in. How ironic, I'll die by flames that I can normally control.

She drags me around then I see Arven and I just stare at him and he stares back. Then I see a ball of flame out of the corner of my eye and then right in front of me, the flames hit Arven and consume his whole body in flames. He falls to the ground and I suddenly have control of the flames.

Having my flames back clears my head enough that I can focus on the task at hand.

I will not accept death now. I see Mare get back her lightning and begin to break apart the shield above us.

MARE

"What do you think you're doing?"

I've felt her whispers before, but it still shakes me to know she's in my brain. I'm not sure how's she's managing to control Maven and talk to me at the same time.

I ignore her whispers and continue twisting the dome of energy above us.

Now that Cal and I have our abilities back, we are fighting a bit more fairly against Maven.

Well we actually have the advantage now. Two against one. Fire against Fire and Lightning.

I see storm clouds gathering in the sky and feel the buzz of lightning to come.

I pull at the lightning in the clouds and strike a bolt extremely close to Maven.

It drives into the ground charring the sand black.

I feel the thunder that follows deep inside of me. I continue to rain down bolts close to Maven to keep him away from us. Cal battles him from next to me using the fire that Maven creates using his flair maker bracelet.

We're holding him off but I don't know what to do now.

He's trying to kill us yes, but he doesn't want to. He's being forced to. It's either him kill us, or we kill him.

What are we going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the comments! Keep them coming!

To the guest who made a suggestion: thank you! And that was where my brain was going with this idea.

Comments mean a lot!

This is a shorter chapter.

MAVEN

I feel her in my mind and I hate her.

I can't believe her. I can't understand her. Why would she do this. She's always played with my mind but this? She's not just whispering to me, she's not just carving up my mind cutting out pieces. She's using me to kill.

She's using me to kill my brother and the girl who was my only friend. The girl I loved.

She was my first true friend since Thomas.

I met Thomas when I went to visit the front lines and we instantly became friends. He was red, and I was silver. But it didn't matter to us. We were best friends...

I'm brought back to reality where my mother is making me twist the orange flames using my abilities to chase after Mare and Cal.

At first I was afraid that they would think I was actually betraying them and trying to kill them. Cal looked like he thought that. But Mare saw my face. I put as much desperation in my eyes and I could tell she understood.

After that I just hoped that she had a plan because I certainly can't do anything.

Then she made the fireball hit Arven giving her her lightning back. I knew she had a plan.

Now I don't know what we're going to do. As hard as it is to think about, I hope they kill me before I kill them. I couldn't live with that.

"I will not let them kill you Maven. You are much too important. You will kill them." Her voice echoes in my head.

Cal is using my flames as his own trying to hold me back. They are both only stalling trying not to harm me. I only wish I could say the same as mother makes me create and throw deadly fireballs towards them both.

MARE

My brain is whirling trying to think of what to do. Maven'a fireballs are getting more and more deadly showing no mercy. Well of course she would show no mercy.

Cal and I are doing the best we can but trying not to hurt Maven is difficult as Elara pushes him to be deadly.

I look up at her staring down at us, smiling. Like she's watching a sport. Well that's what this is to her, a sport.

I don't know how I hadn't though of this already. I have my lightning and she is distracted.

I call to all the lightning I can get my hands on and add in some of my own.

I feel a gigantic bolt form and use all my strength. I feel the bolt as it hits flesh. I feel as it runs through her body, frying her. Then I feel it leave her cold dead corpse, charred and smoking.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading. Glad you all like it!! :)

MAVEN

I see Mare glance at me strange for a split second. Then she turns and I see her begin to muster her lightning strength.

This is it. She's decided to kill me, end this.

The next few seconds seem to become slow motion as Mare aims and fires the biggest bolt of lightning I've ever seen, fueled by so much anger and desperation, straight at my mother.

It hits with a sickening jolt and mother jerks and convulses with the purple bolts shooting up and down her body. It instantly sends a gut wrenching stench of charred flesh to my nose.

I'm back to being in control of myself again and I'm not sure what to do or how to feel. My mother is dead, but Cal, Mare, and I are alive.

The crowds in the stands are a mix of shocked, panicked, and angry.

I think I'm a mix of those too.

MARE

I can see Maven is himself now but he's not doing anything. He's just standing there. Shocked.

Well that's understandable seeing as how I just electrocuted his mother.

I didn't think of it before but what if Maven hates me now. What if he turns on us. What if he's been playing us all along.

Just stop Mare. You're being ridiculous. I tell myself.

I just hope he doesn't hate me.

I snap out of it and realize we have to do something. Elara may be dead but the other silvers are angry and are coming for us all.

I see silvers running down from the stands. I see Evangeline among them twisting sharp metal arrows directing them at Cal and I. That's right, they think Maven is still one of them.

Suddenly I hear gunfire through the chaos. Silvers wouldn't use guns, they have their abilities so who...the Scarlet Guard. They've come for us.

After being rescued from the arena the Scarlet Guard took us back to the tunnels to what's called the Undertrain. Being exhausted I had found a seat and fallen asleep.

I wake up with my head on someone's lap. Probably Maven.

I open my eyes and adjust to the light. Then I see Maven sitting across from me. Cal?

Then Farley comes in with Cal in...chains?

What is going on? Why is Cal chained and who am I laying on?

Farley sees my confusion.

"We can't trust this Calore here yet. Maven has proved himself, but him? Not yet."

I roll my eyes. Cal's not up to fighting. And if he was, he could have burned out of his chains.

I crane my neck but still can't see who's behind me.

"Confused Mare?" The person chuckles.

I would know that voice anywhere.

"Shade?!"

I sit up quickly and seeing I was right, throw my arms around him.

I feel happy tears in the corners of my eyes threatening to spill.

"Shade! But you're...but you were..."

"Dead?" He laughs. "They found it hard to.." he starts then he disappears from my hug and he pops up by Farley. "Kill me" he finishes.

"You're...you're like me. Different."

"Yep. I can teleport. It's a pretty handy feature when escaping death."

He pops back up beside me and hugs me.

"Shade?"

"Yes Mare."

"What about everyone else...Mom, dad..."

He cuts me off,"They're alive, and safe."

I exhale a breath I forgot I was holding.

"So, what now?" I ask Farley.

"Well there's mass chaos in the palace right now. All the silvers are angry and wanting the Scarlet Guard gone. They know Maven is on our side now so now they feel betrayed by the whole Calore family. They didn't take too much time morning their dead queen though before sticking her cousin Samson Merandus on the throne. They were done with the Calore bloodline and Merandus was the only other option. We've received this intel from our people still on the inside. Though we're not sure how much longer we can leave them there with the silvers wanting blood from us reds for "corrupting" everyone. We're trying to devise a plan to attack while they're weak but right now they are angry and dangerous. In the meantime, we have other plans."

She looks at Shade and he nods.

"Mare," he asks, "do you still have the book with the list of names of all the people like us?"

I reach in my pocket.

"Yeah, its right here."

Farley looks at me.

"We're putting together a mission to find these newbloods like you wanted to. And I understand if you're just too exhausted to-"

"No, I'm going. I'm going to be a part of this."

"Well then. We're putting together a team of volunteers to find these newbloods before any silvers can find out that there are more of you and we're going to keep them safe and..."

"Build an army." I finish.

"The most powerful army ever. You newbloods have more strength than any silvers and they won't see this coming."

She looks around at the small group of us including some of her soldiers.

"It will be dangerous. They've increased security and are having daily executions on the spot if found to have any relation to the Scarlet Guard. So, who's coming?"

"I'll go."

Of course he will. Always running to danger.

"No Kilorn, it's too dangerous." I plead.

"Mare, you don't have to protect me anymore. I'm going."

I sigh. There's no fighting him.

"I'll go too."

"Absolutely not-"

Farley cuts me off, "Mare, it's up to the individual to make the decision. Maven knows this kingdom well. He will be a very valuable asset."

Here goes the other Calore.

"I know this kingdom very well and I know battle. I would-"

"We cannot trust you. You tortured us, you tortured me. I can't have you putting us at risk."

"Farley, he has nowhere to go. He can't turn turn you in. They'll kill him. If he wanted to he could have burned his chains off already. He would be useful."

Cal glares at me. It sounds bad. Like he's just something to use. But if he's left without us, they could kill him.

Farley huffs, "Fine. But he's your responsibility."

Next Shade volunteers, unfortunately. And of course he can't be persuaded. Then Farley herself will go.

"Alright. We're headed to our base then we'll fly out from there."

I nod along with everyone.

Farley eventually leaves with her troops including Shade and Kilorn, leaving Cal, Maven, and I alone.

Maven leans forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "What I had to do to you both..."

I lean forward, "Maven, you couldn't help it. That was not you ok? That was your mother."

"Yeah, I know" he mutters.

"And...I'm sorry Maven, about your mother...I shouldn't-"

"Mare you did the only thing you could and...I know that. I'm not angry at you. Of course she was my mother and I feel something for her loss, but you've saved me. From her games, from her whispers. Thank you Mare."

I'm shocked he feels this way. But his mother really was a monster.

He gets up and comes to sit next to me. He grabs my head and kisses my hair.

He mumbles into it,"Thank you."

I put my head on his shoulder and I feel myself drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story. I just wanted to get something out of the way as I continue writing. As you will see later on, Mare won't be quite as stubborn or snappy or anything as I write. I'm not changing her personality by any means. You've got to think about that in this fanfic she has not been betrayed. Of course she's still had a hard time, but her heart has not been crushed and she's also not been tortured, killed lots of people, or anything else that happens after Red Queen. I just wanted you to know I'm writing what I think she would be like without betrayal in her life.

Thanks and let me know what you think.

CAL

I see Maven mumble something to Mare then she falls asleep so peacefully on his shoulder.

I had thought she loved me but I see she loves Maven too. Or maybe just Maven.

I won't interfere if I can help it but... it will be hard to watch her fall in love with my brother.

I wonder if he even knows about our dance and kiss.

Maven looks at me.

I try to smile for him.

"She loves you." I say.

"Maybe...but she loves you too. Whether or not she knows it. I can see it."

I chuckle.

"I'm not kidding." He looks at me serious. "Brother, I know you love her too-"

"Maven..."

"No, let me talk. I've always been in your shadow. I just want someone that's mine. Not in a possessive way, just someone who loves me for me. Someone who doesn't have eyes for my brother."

"I'm sorry..."

"Cal...I won't stop her...if she were to...choose you but...just don't encourage it. Let me just.. see if she loves me."

I sigh, I've got to do something for my brother. I love him. I'll try to do this for him. I'll try to let her go. If I can.

1 week later

MARE

I jerk awake in a cold sweat from a bad dream. My breathing is heavy and I try to catch my breath.

I look up at the ceiling above me. I've had nightmares since we got here at the Scarlet Guard base.

I know I won't be able to sleep so I find my feet wandering outside my door and down the hall.

I see a light from underneath the door. I shouldn't have done this. This is stupid.

Just as I'm about to go back to bed the door opens.

"Mare? What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing I just...how did you know I was out here?"

Maven chuckles.

"I saw your feet under the door."

"You're up too?"

"Yeah nightmares. You?"

"Same. I just...couldn't sleep. And I...should..be going back to bed."

"Well...I mean..if we both can't sleep...do you at least want some company?"

He wants me to stay?

"Ok...yeah. Company would be nice."

He smiles.

"Well come on in to my humble home," he laughs gesturing for me to enter.

I step inside and I can instantly feel a warmth to the room.

It's a simple room. Just like mine. It has a bed and nightstand then a dresser for clothes. There's a chair by a small window across the room.

Maven closes the door and walks in.

"Do you want to try to get some sleep?" He asks.

"Yeah. Maybe I can if I know there's someone here."

I slide into bed and lay on the pillow. He slides in on the right and I turn and put my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me and sets a nice temperature. Enough to be comfortable.

"Thank you Maven."

"Oh it's nothing. I needed someone here too." He plays with my hair.

"Goodnight," I yawn, "I love you."

Then I fall into a peaceful sleep.

MAVEN

She loves me. She really does. Or at least she said she does.

She said it right before she fell asleep on my chest. I could tell she had come here looking for company so I invited her in. Her presence here calms me as well and I close my eyes relaxing in her presence. I have no nightmares once I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CAL

I barely slept last night and I'm awakened again by me cutting off my fathers head.

I sit up in bed. It's just a dream. I tell myself. Well more like a nightmare.

I freeze. I thought I just heard voices from next door. It's probably nothing. I roll over and try to sleep with no nightmares. I end up thinking about Mare and wondering if she is having nightmares too.

Sunlight hits my face from the window and I yawn.

I swing my legs over the bed and go to see how Maven slept.

I don't bother knocking on my brothers door and I walk in.

"Hey Mav-", I stop short when I see him bolt upright and then Mare sit up right beside him. Mare is in Mavens bed.

They both look thoroughly startled at my arrival.

"Never mind, sorry to...interrupt."

I turn to walk back out.

"Cal!" Maven yells after me, "it's not what you think!"

I walk out and slam the door behind me.

MAVEN

Mare sighs and plops back down. "What was that about? Why's he so bent out of shape?" She huffs ,"What does he think we...oh...he thought...really!"

I laugh. "Cal, so quick to jump to conclusions."

"But...we would never! I mean.."she looks like she said something wrong.

"I know what you mean. I guess he doesn't know that though."

She shakes her head.

"I'll go set him straight." I kiss her forehead and go next door.

He's getting dressed when I open the door. But not just regular getting dressed. He's throwing on a shirt and slamming drawers.

"Really Cal? Are we 13?"

He grunts in response.

"Cal! She came to my room because she needed company because she couldn't sleep ok? Nothing else."

He pauses then says, "not my business anyway."

He's so petty. I guess he really has a crush on Mare. But I'm not backing down.

"I know you like her but-"

"You don't know how I feel!" He shouts. Then he shakes his head. "Sorry, I just... I didn't know y'all had gotten so close."

"We were engaged! You get pretty close to your fiancé for heavens sakes!" I'm getting quite flustered.

"We got close too you know?"

"Ok Cal, I'm not doing this anymore right now. Mare is not property to be discussed or fought over. If she had wanted to, she could have come and seen you last night. But she didn't."

With that, I walk out.

MARE

Good grief. Like really? Two brothers both have crushes on me. Well, honestly I think I knew that. Cal did kiss me but I didn't think much else about it. But Maven and I were engaged and we thought we were going to be married so I guess we had prepared for that and we actually did get close and...I really do love him. And Cal... do I love them both?

Maven comes back in and closes the door with his cute smirk.

I smile. Then laugh. I mean I literally die laughing.

Maven looks lost, "What?"

I keep laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You heard everything! Were you eavesdropping?"

Instead of answering I try to compose myself and try to respond,"I...did no such-" but I burst back into a fit of laughter before I finish.

"It's like middle school or something."

"Mare!" He joins me laughing. Then he sits down beside me as we laugh together.

"I guess we are being a bit childish." He says.

I take a breath and stop laughing.

"Well, it's kind of sweet." I smile.

"I'm kind of sweet." He laughs.

I scrunch up my nose.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see who impresses me more." I giggle. Maven frowns.

"I'm just kidding. Maven," I grab his face. I stare into his pale blue eyes admiring the silver specks. We both start to lean in and then I'm feeling his warm lips on mine and we're lost to the world.

MAVEN

It's probably only been a minute but it feels like forever when we pull apart.

I grab the side of her face and run my thumb over her beautiful features.

Her lip raises in a half smile.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Cal might throw another fit if he found us."

We chuckle together.

"Well, we have a meeting with Farley at 10." I glance at my watch. "And it's 9:50."

Her eyes go wide,"Farley will kill us if we're late! I've got to go get dressed!"

She gives me a quick kiss and rushes out the door.

I smile. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

FARLEY

I drum my finger nails on the table waiting for Mare and Maven to show up. They're the only ones not here yet.

If they don't show up at this meeting...

Then they both burst in. I look at my watch. 9:01.

"You're late." I say cooly.

"By one minute." Mare mutters.

They plop down across from me at the table.

I notice they don't sit near Cal. Some of their drama.

That fire prince came in early looking pretty ticked.

I can't do their drama, especially with the colonel here today.

"Mare,Maven...this is Colonel Farley." He nods at Mare and Maven his red eye shining.

Dear old dad with the red eye.

"I'm going to be in charge of this operation to find the...newbloods as you call them." He says sounding as commanding as ever.

I cough, "Actually-" I almost say Father with every ounce of sarcasm I have but I refrain-"Colonel... I've been promoted to General and this is now MY operation. I just thought you might could sit in."

It's definitely not to rub it in his face...

The look on his face almost makes me smirk.

"Oh! Did Command not tell you?" I feign innocence in the matter.

I was supposed to inform him.

He clears his throat, "They did not...General."

"Ok. Now that I've introduced everyone..." which took place before Fire and Lightning decided to show up,"let's get down to business."

Hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write! Give me your opinions on what's happening. Mare and Maven?

It won't stay this cute and sweet for long so get ready!


	8. Chapter 8

Your comments mean a lot! Thank you! Sorry for the long wait! It's been busy. This may not be the best chapter. I'm trying to decide where to take the story from here. If you have suggestions, let me know! This is short but it's an update so...hope you like it!

-redasthedawn

MARE

After Farley gave us all instructions she dismissed us and I shot out of there to go get something to eat.

As I was walking I heard quick footsteps behind me catching up.

He reached me in a few strides and then we were walking side by side.

"Hey Mare."

"Hey Cal." I said still walking towards the cafeteria.

"How are you liking it here?" He asked making small talk I didn't have time for.

I stopped and turned around almost running into his chest.

"Well I guess you're done throwing a fit?" I spat at him. "I could hear you in there acting like you had some hold over me. We shared one kiss! Do you think that gives you some right to treat me like a piece of meat to be fought over?"

He looked appalled.

"So our kiss didn't mean anything?"

"It was one kiss stolen in the moment. And at that time I was betrothed to your brother and you still kissed me. I think you owe your brother more than that!"

I turned to leave but he grabbed my elbow and swung me around.

"Mare...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. You just don't know what you do to me. I love you."

Unable to process any of this, I left him standing there and ran to the cafeteria.

I got a tray and sat down next to Maven.

"Where did you go after the meeting?" He asks me as I sit down.

I debate telling him the truth but know it would only hurt him.

"I guess I took the long way." I chuckle.

A minute later, Cal sulks into the room getting a tray and looking for somewhere to sit.

Please not here. Please not here. Anywhere but...

And he sits down across from Maven and I.

Now it's awkward.

Everyone is eating in silence just chewing their food not looking up from their plates.

Finally Maven looks up and speaks.

"So what do you think of Farley's plan?"

Cal looks up from his tray glaring at Maven.

"Could use someone with tactical experience helping her out. Someone like me who knows the battlefield and can plan our strategies." Cal says.

Suddenly there's a chuckle from behind him.

"Well then Calore, you want to make the plans next time?"

Farley plops down beside him smacking her tray on the table.

She leans close to him.

"If you want to go around here pretending you're better than everyone because you're silver and you think you know more than me, you can leave and see where that gets you. I've had more experience than you could dream of having out here in the real world, not on a battlefield. So I'd keep those comments to your silver self." She spats. Then she scoots away and goes to eating.

Cal looks like he's been slapped, Maven looks like he may start laughing and Farley's shoulders are tensed up. That is until Shade sits down beside her and begins massaging her tensed shoulders and they slowly relax and she goes back to normal and as they begin talking she actually smiles.

I tilt my head and turn to Maven, my eyes still on Farley and Shade.

"You don't think.."

He chuckles, "Oh yeah. I've seen it since we've got here. Catch up Mare." He smiles.

I push his shoulder shaking my head. Farley and my brother. Who would have thought. I guess they met a while ago through the Scarlet Guard.

Finally done with my food, I throw away my trash and head to my room going to get ready for tomorrow.

Farley wants us to leave early tomorrow morning and get a good start on finding the newbloods before anyone can figure out that there are more people like me.

In my room I grab my bag and start putting my very few belongings in it to take with us. I don't know how long we could be gone. The book had tons of names in there and it won't be easy. We could be gone a month or a year.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Shade walks in with his ever present easy smile that lights up his eyes.

"Hey," he says giving me and warm hug, "How're you doing?"

I pull back to look at him.

"As well as I can."

"You want to see the family?"

My heart almost stops beating.

"They're here?! I want to see them!"

"Yeah they got here today. Come on then." He takes my hand and leads me out and down the hall and takes several unfamiliar turns.

We stop at a brown door with a red scarf with my sisters shaky embroidered on it. I can see she's still recovering with her hand. I still feel guilty about it, like it's my fault.

The door opens and I see my family there and I want to cry I'm so happy. I haven't seen them in what feels like forever.

I held back my tears until my mother barely whispered my name, "Mare...",like she couldn't believe I was there.

That's when I fell to pieces in her embrace and let it all out from the past few months.

 **So yeah it was short but I'm trying. As it goes along and they are gathering newbloods it might be a lot of skipping because it would be long, tedious and boring to write about how they find each newblood. Especially when most (I hope all) Red Queen Fans have at least read Glass Sword where they find newbloods. So I may do a few detailed ones but there may be some "a few days/weeks later" in there.**

 **-redasthedawn**


End file.
